


Happy Feather's Day, with love.

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Goat Farm, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day on the goat farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feather's Day, with love.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the little goat farm universe I started a little over a year ago. I have been working on a massive Nagron fic for nearly a year and it will be the prequel to all of these little snippets. Someday. Anyway, this takes place a couple years after "We'll Have a Whole Farm" And in case you didn't read that (which you really should), both kids were born by surrogate but their son is biologically Agron's and their daughter is biologically Nasir's. (not that you really need to know that to understand this fic0

Agron stretched and curled his large body back around Nasir. He kissed the man's bare shoulder and buried his face in a nest of dark hair. Nasir hummed appreciatively and scooted back against him. They laid there, taking their time to wake up. Nasir tensed when he heard a sound in the kitchen.

"Was that the back door?" He asked, trying to sit up. Agron untangled himself from his husband, listening hard for whatever Nasir heard. Nasir hopped out of bed and dug through his drawer for a pair of shorts. Agron followed, scooping up yesterday’s jeans and stepping into them. 

They both slid into the kitchen to find a plate of rather crispy toast on the counter. Next to that were two glasses of orange juice, sitting in a puddle of orange juice that was now dripping onto the floor. Their heads snapped up in time to see their eight year old son coming through the back door with his t-shirt folded up around half a dozen eggs. 

“Woah, what ya got there?” Nasir headed him off. The little boy looked up at his father, blinking his green eyes. Nasir couldn’t help but feel like he was staring down at a miniature Agron. 

“Eggs,” the boy shrugged, dismissing Nasir and moving towards the fridge. He put the eggs in the holder in the door and proceeded to pull out the butter and jelly. The two men exchanged a look. 

“What are you doing, E?” Agron asked, watching as the boy scraped a chair towards the counter. 

“Making breakfast,” he replied, scrambling onto the chair and pulling plates out of the cupboard. “Can’t use the stove, but thought you might want eggs. That way Dad doesn’t have to get them later.” Nasir watched Elias sit down on the counter and start to butter a piece of toast with a plastic knife while Agron attended to another noise at the back door.

He opened the door to see Imani standing there with one of the goats…on a leash. Agron squinted down at the animal, trying to figure out how his three year old got a dog collar and leash on a goat.

“Where do you think you’re going with that goat?” Agron asked. 

“Too hot, Daggie. Goats need to be inside,” the little girl demanded. She tried to push around his legs, tugging the goat along. 

“Ohh no, honey. Daddy Nas would never forgive me if I let that goat in his kitchen,” Agron resisted. He smiled as he heard Nasir laughing over his shoulder. 

“Too hot, Daggie!” the child repeated. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he started gently, taking the goat’s leash from the girl and scooping her onto his hip. “Goats live outside. They are used to being hot.” He added, stepping out into the yard, leading the goat back to its pen. “See, Daddy Nas and I built the goats a nice shelter so they won’t get too hot or too cold,” he pointed out. 

“Oh.” The little girl replied. 

“And after breakfast, we’ll come out and give them fresh water. They’ll be ok, I promise,” Agron finished, carrying his daughter back to the house. 

He set the little girl in her chair and gravitated towards the coffee machine, setting it to brew enough for two. “Off the counter, bud,” he gently admonished his son. Elias hopped back onto the chair. Agron easily slid it back towards the table. He grabbed the plate of half buttered toast and set it in front of the boy along with the butter, the jelly, and the knife so he could finish what he was working on. Nasir stood at the stove making eggs and bacon. 

“Elias wanted to make us breakfast for Father’s Day,” Nasir noted. Agron nodded knowingly. They had done a Father’s Day brunch with Elias’s class earlier in the week, so this whole thing really shouldn’t have taken them by surprise. However, this was the first time Elias had done something like this on his own. For years he’d been a part of many surprise breakfasts, however he’s always had the help of one of his dads. 

“Well, Happy Father’s Day,” Agron murmured as he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s neck. 

“You already got me the best present by not letting that goat into my house,” Nasir chuckled.

“I do try,” Agron teased. He quickly fixed two cups of coffee, passing one off to his husband. 

“Thanks babe,” Nasir mentioned, looking away from his cooking to kiss the taller man. “Happy Father’s Day to you too.”

Agron smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He pressed up behind his husband, his free hand ghosting across Nasir’s shorts, from his ass, around to his hip and over his thigh. 

“Agron,” Nasir warned, fighting the twitch of his hips. 

“Just need this towel,” Agron replied, grabbing for the dish towel that hung between Nasir and the stove. Agron snapped him in the ass with the towel and moved to clean up the puddle of orange juice. 

“Ass,” Nasir murmured, not loud enough for the kids to hear. Agron winked at him; he rolled his eyes in return. 

“Who’s ready to eat?” Nasir announced, carefully distributing food onto the plates Elias had set out for him. Three voices shouting “me!” rang out from the table. Nasir smiled as he set a plate in front of his two children and husband respectively. What conversation the family of four was having while breakfast was prepared died out as everyone tucked into their meal. 

“Daggie?” Imani broke the silence. 

“Yes Mani,” Agron replied. 

“Goats live outside. What about chickens?” she wondered. 

“They live outside too, honey,” he responded. He felt the blood drain from his face as Imani’s eyes went wide and her little cheeks grew pink. 

“Oops,” she whispered. Nasir and Agron shared a panicked look. 

“Find them. Find them now, Agron,” Nasir demanded. Agron shot up from his chair, ready to scour the house for chickens. 

“I’ll help!” Elias volunteered. 

“Actually, since you already collected the eggs, why don’t you help me with the rest of the chores outside? Then Dad doesn’t have to do any of them,” Nasir suggested. 

“Perfect,” Agron breathed, darting down the hall after what he thought sounded like a chicken. 

Nasir and the kids collected the breakfast dishes then headed outside the feed the animals and give them fresh water. 

The chickens were in Imani’s room. He could hear them. He took to the floor, crawling around on his belly like a soldier looking for small yellow feet. He grimaced as his hand slid through what had to be bird poop. He wiped his hand on his jeans and kept looking. He saw a flash of color in the closet. He was quick and pounced on the bird. It let out a series of indignant squawks and flailed helplessly in Agron’s hold. However, his victory was short lived. The protests of the chicken in his hand spooked the other bird right out from under the bed and down the hallway, into the depths of the house. 

“Stupid cock,” Agron grumbled, tucking the bird under his arm and stomping out to the hen house. He would come back for the other one. 

Nasir was back in the kitchen working on the dishes when Agron stormed back in, still on the hunt. He nearly tripped over the large tomcat that normally lived in the shed, laying in the middle of the floor, batting at one of Elias’s shoes. 

“Nas, where’s Imani?” he asked, deftly scooping the cat up with one hand. 

“Playing outside with E,” Nasir replied, turning to face his husband, concern written all over his face. Just the notion of their daughter going missing made his heart skip a beat. However, the concern quickly faded to amusement as he saw Agron holding the cat.

“She’s letting them in faster than I can get them out!” he complained. Nasir failed to contain his laugher. “It’s not funny,” he whined. He returned to the back door, releasing the cat, only to be met with Imani, trying to convince the dog it was his turn to bask in the air conditioning. 

“Imani, no. It’s time for you to come inside.” Agron decided, more than a little frustrated. He pointedly ignored the wide imploring brown eyes she’d gotten from her father as he lifted her off the back step. 

“Mani,” Nasir chastised, taking the little girl from his husband. The child buried her face in her father’s shoulder. Agron swallowed thickly. He hated the idea of disciplining the precocious child, but she needed to learn that the animals stayed outside. After another beat, he spun on his heel to continue the search for the remaining chicken. “Um, Agron…” Nasir called after him. 

Agron turned back around to see Nasir holding a rabbit in his free hand. He gaped at the white animal. 

“Where did you…how did she…?” he was at a loss. He had carried her; she was not holding the rabbit. He started to step forward to take the animal from his husband and return it to his home, but Nasir stopped him. 

“You find the chicken. Imani and I are going to have a lesson on where our animals live,” he mention with a soft smile. Agron nodded and returned to the mission at hand. 

Nasir carried his daughter outside. He did a quick glance around the yard to set eyes on Elias. The boy was working hard on something in his treehouse. He waved at his son and then turned his attention to the animal in his daughter’s hands. 

“Where does Lucy live?” he asked, gesturing to the rabbit. Imani looked down at the rabbit and then back up at her father. He often wondered if he was like her at this age, the way that Agron said Elias was just like him. Unfortunately, the foster care system didn’t keep those kinds of records, and that may have even been before he was in the system, so he was really at a loss. He dismissed the thought and smiled at the little girl. He walked over the far side of the chicken coop where they had most recently constructed the rabbit cage. Lucy was the newest addition to their farm. “Here it is,” Nasir pointed out, setting the white bunny in the grass. “And see, she has food and water, and a shelter for shade,” he pointed out, just like Agron had done with the goat. Imani nodded. 

They slowly moved around the coop where three of the four chickens wandered around their small patch of land. “And here’s where the chickens go, if Daddy Aggie ever finds the last one,” Nasir teased, kissing his little girl’s cheek. She giggled and tried to pull away. “And who’s that?” he asked. 

“Jacrobat the circus cat,” Imani replied proudly, spotting the cat that had previously been on the kitchen floor. Nasir affectionately rolled his eyes at the cat’s full name. That was all Agron’s doing. He thought it was clever or something. 

“Yes, and he lives in the shed or just in the yard if he wants. He likes it out here,” he continued. “And what about Bodhi?” he wondered, pointing to the speckled Australian Shepard he and Agron had long before the children came along. 

“The dog house,” Imani pointed, finally starting to catch on. 

“And Daddy Aggie already told you about the goats,” Nasir replied. 

“They live in the pen,” Imani finished. 

“And which animals can go in the house?” Nasir reviewed, making sure the girl really understood. 

“No animals in the house,” she replied, her little face very serious. 

“Very good, now go play with E. I’ll go see if Daddy Aggie found the other chicken,” he said setting the girl down and watching her run towards the tree house. He didn’t take his eyes off of her until she’d successfully climbed up the toddler friendly steps to reach her brother. He turned around to see Agron standing at the back door. He’d changed out of his jeans and into a pair of shorts. They were both still shirtless as they often were. Nasir figured that would have to change once the kids got older and started inviting friends over, but for now it worked. “Success?” he asked, praying the chicken was finally out of his house. 

“Yep, the chicken has returned to his home and as an extra special Father’s Day gift, I even cleaned up the poop those dirty birds left behind,” Agron informed, wrapping an arm around the little man’s waist and drawing him in. 

“My hero,” Nasir teased. Agron rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway. 

“You know, Imani was right, it is pretty hot out here,” Agron observed. “You want to set up the sprinklers and see if we can wear the kids out enough to have a movie marathon after lunch?” he suggested. 

“I like the way you think,” Nasir smiled. They walked over the base of the treehouse. 

“Hey E, Mani,” Agron called. 

“No Dads allowed!” Elias shouted back. Agron and Nasir exchanged a look. 

“Fine, then I guess I won’t tell you that this dad and your other dad are going to put their swimsuits on and get out the sprinklers and have all kinds of fun without you!” Agron retorted. 

“Wait, what?” Elias poked his head out the window. 

“Swimsuits, sprinklers, fun,” Nasir recapped. 

“Hold on, lemme finish this first,” the boy replied. 

Imani opened the treehouse door and started down the stairs. 

“Want to sprinkle,” she announced. 

“Ok baby,” Nasir reached for her. “Let’s go inside and get ready while bubba finishes whatever he’s working on.”

Nasir and Imani were sitting on the back steps watching Agron arrange the sprinklers when Elias finally emerged from the treehouse. 

“Imani,” he called, motioning for his sister. She broke out of her father’s hold and ran towards her brother. He handed her one of the pieces of paper in his hand and then looked up, his eyes jetting between Nasir and Agron. “Dads!” he shouted, getting both of their attention. Both came to stand in front of their children. 

“Happy Feather’s Day!” Imani exclaimed, thrusting something at her two fathers. Agron didn’t know if it was the true sincerity of her misspoken salutation or the fact that he’d been chasing chickens around all morning that made him chuckle. 

“Well Happy Feather’s Day to you too,” he grinned. 

“She meant Father’s Day,” Elias mumbled, ducking his head as his cheeks went scarlet. He’d obviously spent some time on this little presentation and he wanted everything to be perfect. Nasir smiled at him and reached out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“What ya got there?” Agron asked, scooping Imani into his arms and taking what turned out to be a photo from her little hands. It was a picture of Elias and Imani, professionally taken he assumed by his sister-in-law. Imani was in a shirt that said ‘Double Daddy’s Girl’ and Elias’s said ‘Two dads are better than one’. They each held the end of a flag banner that spelled out “Happy Father’s Day!”. “How cool! Babe look,” Agron handed the picture to his husband, still awed by the sentiment. He smiled as he noticed Nasir’s eyes going misty. If he liked this, he would love his gift. 

“This is great guys, I love it,” Nasir voiced, pulling Elias into a hug.

“There’s more,” Elias mentioned, sheepishly handing over a folded piece of blue construction paper. Nasir took the card from his son. 

“Happy Father’s Day,” he read the words scrawled in Elias’s handwriting. Upon opening it he found tracing of both Elias and Imani’s hands and it read “Two High Fives For the World’s Two Gratest Dads!”. It was so sweet, even with the spelling error. “Well, I think we have the world’s two greatest kids,” Nasir decided, looking up at Agron. “What do you think?” he asked. 

“I think it would be hard to find any better. I would know, I tried,” Agron replied, winking at Elias. 

“Daaad!” the boy whined, giving his father a look. Nasir rolled his eyes. 

“No, it’s perfect, thank you so much,” Agron replied seriously, placing a smacking kiss on Imani’s cheek. She giggled and pulled away from the tickle of his scruff. He reached out a ruffled his son’s hair. “Thanks, E.”

“E, you want to run these inside and go put on your swim suit?” Nasir asked. The boy nodded, taking the card and the picture and dashing inside. 

The family stayed outside the rest of the morning, jumping through the sprinklers and playing a variety of different games. Agron made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and rest of the day was spent curled up together on their oversized couch alternating between dozing and Disney movies. The dads tucked their children into bed. Elias told them he hoped they had a good day and Imani managed a sleepy “Happy Feather’s Day” before her dark eyes fell closed. 

“They really are great kids,” Nasir mused as he heard Agron step back into the bedroom after his shower. 

“At least most of the time,” Agron teased, tugging on a pair of obnoxiously patterned boxer briefs and climbing into bed. He settled against the headboard and opened his arms to Nasir. The little man readily obliged, leaning against his husband’s chest. Agron pressed a kiss against his temple. “Can you believe that little monster let the chickens into our house,” he chuckled, his thumb brushing over Imani’s smiling face. 

“All because she wanted to keep them out of the heat,” Nasir smiled. “Thank you again for getting them out of the house,” he added. 

“No problem,” Agron shrugged. It was so subtle, but something in Nasir’s posture changed. He doubted anyone else would even notice. However he wasn’t anyone else. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Nasir tilted his head to look up at his husband for a moment before looking back at the picture. 

“Nothing,” he replied, a little belatedly. 

“How long have we been married?” Agron asked. He smirked as a blush dusted Nasir’s cheeks. He’d been caught. 

“Ten years,” Nasir responded reluctantly. 

“And what makes you think that in that ten years I never managed to learn when something is wrong with you?” the man laughed. Nasir scowled at him. “Out with it, babe,” Agron urged. 

“I just…I just wonder if I was like her when I was her age,” Nasir finally admitted. 

“Of course you were,” Agron responded almost immediately. 

“How can you know that?” the little man questioned incredulously. 

“Because she’s exactly like you Nas. Always wanting to fix everything around her, wanting to make everything better. You’ve been like that as long as I’ve known you. I can’t imagine you weren’t like that as a child,” Agron explained. A familiar ache settled in his chest. He hated thinking about the parts of his husband’s childhood lost to the foster care system. He wished there was a way for him to grab every memento of Nasir’s past like they were tangible items and carefully place them in a box for safe keeping. Nasir smiled up at him and pressed a kiss under his chin. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too, and that’s why I got you this,” Agron replied, pulling a flat wrapped package out of his nightstand drawer. Nasir opened the box to reveal more pictures. Duro’s wife Mia had taken these ones as well. There was a full session of the kids individually and together, then a session of each kid with Agron and finally the three of them. They were breathtaking. 

“Agron, I love them,” he breathed, taking in every shot. “So you knew about the picture the kids gave us?” he wondered. 

“Actually no, she must have taken it while I was off with Duro,” Agron mentioned, reaching a hand over to careful rifle through the box to find a green piece of paper. “She wants to do ones of you too, of all of us,” he added, showing his husband the coupon for a free session. It wasn’t like Mia charged them, it just solidified the gift. “And um…she wants to do a session of just us. She says the last professional couple pictures we have are from the wedding and that’s not acceptable even if we are two dudes,” he remembered. 

“I would love that, all of that,” Nasir grinned. “I have to admit, I didn’t actually get you a gift,” he started slowly. 

“Oh. Well…” Agron stammered. He didn’t feel he needed a gift from Nasir, to be honest he thanked his lucky stars that the man still put up with him after ten years. He just didn’t want Nas to feel bad for not getting him anything. 

“No, wait, hear me out. I didn’t get you anything, but I wanted to run an idea by you…” Nasir started again. 

“We’re not having any more kids and we’re not getting any more animals. We have enough of both,” Agron interrupted. Nasir laughed a shook his head. 

“Not even turtles?” he checked. 

“Maybe turtles, they’re small and slow. They would be easy to catch if Mani let them in the house,” Agron conceded with a small laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but that wasn’t what I was after. I was wondering how you would feel about planning a vacation. We’ve spent a lot of time building the farm here and I think that’s great. It’s great for the kids. They a constantly experiencing something new, but I want to take that further. I want them to experience new places too. I never had that as a kid, but I know you did and I can tell how it shaped you. I want that for our kids. I think Imani is old enough now that she would actually remember the trips, so…” he trailed off. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Nasir. I’ve told you many times that I would like to take them to Germany someday and I would love to drag them all over this country, seeing everything there is to see,” Agron replied. 

“Well, I figured I would let you pick the first destination and that could be your Father’s Day gift. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hated the idea,” Nasir chuckled nervously. 

“You knew I wouldn’t hate it,” Agron laughed, shifting to he could kiss Nasir. 

“Happy Father’s Day,” Nasir murmured.

“Happy Feather’s Day,” Agron returned, locking their lips together in a searing kiss.


End file.
